Hot chocolate and mint
by gypsybeads
Summary: A short John and Tintin story.
1. Chapter 1

A short storyabout a moment between John and Tin Tin. I hope you like it.

Disclimer- i don't own the Thunderbirds or Mary Popins.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning and Tin Tin couldn't sleep.

It must have been all that coffee today with Mr Tracy while discussing the new plans for international rescue.

Her brain was currently buzzing with information and she couldn't seem to switch of.

Giving up any hope of falling asleep, she got out of bed, grapping her blanket and slipped her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers.

She headed for the lounge.

_Maybe a little bit of TV will relax me_, she thought.

She walked into the lounge and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the side table. She laid her lilac quilt out on the couch and began to search for the remote control.

After finding it buried the under paper work on Mr Tracy's desk.

She selected the DVD from the cabinet beneath the screen and set it up.

Settling onto the sofa, she cocooned herself in the blanket as the images of the rooftops of London flickered onto the screen.

She smiled to herself as the movie brought back happy memories of her childhood.

She began to relax as she watched the movie, but just they began having a tea party on the ceiling she could feel a precise behind her, watching.

She turned to see a tall figure in the doorway, silhouetted by the light coming from the hall and the TV casting shadows on his face. She immediately realised who it was by the way that he stood.

She felt her body instantly relax.

'What are you doing up John?' she asked.

'I could ask you the same questioned', he replied, walking over to the couch, she could see that he was carrying a mug of something hot as the steam rose out of it.

'I couldn't sleep, too much coffee. What about you?'

'Just looking at the stars'.

'You've been back for a week, you miss them already?' She asked.

'They just look different from down here, I forget how little they are', he said softly.

He and Tin Tin had not talked much since he had come back. She realised It often took John a while to feel at ease with others being around, after having spent much time alone.

'May I', he asked, jestering to sit down on the couch.

'Oh, of course'. She said, pulling her quilt out of the way to make room for him to sit down.

She pulled her legs up beneath her and began to rearrange the blanket.

Seeing that her feet were peeking out, John took the edge of the quilt and tucked it around her feet.

'What are you watching?'

'Mary Popins, its helping me to relax'.

'I used to love this film, I can remember watching this as a child with my mum, it was one of her favourites'. He told her taking a sip of his drink.

'Really, I always loved this movie.' she told him. 'My favourite part is when they dance on the roof tops'.

Watching the movie out of the corner of her eye she saw John pull his legs beneath him and rubbing his arm slightly.

She realised that he was wearing just a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt, on the cold February night she could see the slight shiver that took his body.

'John you must be so cold', she exclaimed, 'here I don't mind sharing'.

She moved next to him to share the blanket between them.

'Thank you Tin Tin', he said moving closer and trying to arrange the blankets around him, while trying not to spill the contents of his cup.

'Okay, I can't do this,' he said laughing slightly, 'could you hold this for a moment'.

'Of course', Tin Tin took the warm mug out of his hands, as he wrapped the blanket around him, making sure that she was still covered.

'John, what's in this?' she asked him smelling the drink. She could tell that it was hot chocolate but she could also smell something eles in the mug.

'Its hot chocolate and mint', he told her, 'try it.'

She cautionary took a sip, the mix of ingredients sounded a little strange to her. But she was surprised that she actually liked it.

'It tastes lovely, how did you come up with the concoction'. She asked, taking another sip and handing it back to him.

'When you're floating around in space, you tend to have time to experiment with things.' He said accepting the mug, 'only this time I used real mint'.

'What did you use before.'

'Toothpaste', he told her, laughing a little at her reaction, 'it was all I had.'

They continued to watch the movie, passing the mug of hot chocolate back and forth.

Tin Tin watched as his long fingers curled around the mug, the light from the TV cast shadows on his face. She could see the slight stubble on this face. She noticed how his hair had become longer, the wavy blonde stands now covered his neck and his fringe fell just before his eyes.

'What's wrong Tin Tin?', asked John, snapping her back to attention.

'I was just thinking about something'.

'What was it?' he asked moving closer to her.

She continued to look at him, raising her hand to his hair she begun to let her fingers run though it.

'I was thinking about your hair.'

'What about my hair?' he asked her softly, leaning his head back, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

'Its longer than it was before'.

He turned his head towards her, 'a lot of things change in 5 weeks.'

'I like it' she said softy, realising that her hands were still in his hair she quickly removed them, suddenly becoming very embarrassed by what she was doing.

John frowned slightly at the loss of the relaxing feeling that she had caused.

They continued to watch the movie in silence, often moving closer towards each other.

Towards the end of the movie, Tin Tins head was resting on his shoulder.

They watched as the children flew up the chimney, which made John laugh as he remembered.

'Scott used to be so afraid of that part when we first watched the movie, for a week he never went near the fireplace.'

He said looking down at her, only to find that she had fallen fast asleep.'

Putting the now empty mug on the floor. He held her head still while he got up, then carefully he laid her back down on the couch, placing a pillow underneath her head and covering her with the quilt.

It had been a long time since he was in the company of a beautiful woman.

He watched as she peacefully slept.

_She gets more beautiful each time I come back_, he thought_, its half the reason why I love coming home _

_Just to see her smile. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Thunderbirds i just like to play with the characters.

Notes: Story does beter towards the end. Was'nt sure on what to do with it this chapter so I thought I would post it as it is, any ideas on what to do to make it beter would be appreciated.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning and Tintin was having trouble falling back to sleep after a particular realist dream.

She always hated the first night that he was way, in the short time that he was on earth and in her bed, her body would quickly adapted to him being there, lying beside her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist, head tucked between her neck and shoulder quietly snoring in her ear. Some times she would lay wake in his embrace, running her fingers through his long blonde hair listening as the waves crashed on the rocks beneath the open window.

Giving up on ever being able to sleep she threw off the bed covers and grabbed her dressing gown, putting on a pair of socks to protect her feet from the cool tiles, she quietly made her way down to the kitchen and set about making herself a hot drink in the hope that it would relax her mind and body from thoughts of John, and she could finally get some sleep.

As she waited for the kettle to boil her dream replayed itself over in her head, though it hadn't really been a dream as such, more like a replay of events of their last night together a few years ago.

Johns five weeks off earth duty were over and he was due back up in space the next morning. The five weeks had gone quicker then any other, but maybe that was due to them taking their relationship further. Since they had sat together on the couch on that stormy night and felt a connection between one another, they had gone from having a close friendship to a passionate relationship. And as each earth duty ended for John, was getting harder and harder for them to say good-bye.

They had been together for about 6 months though John had actually only been home for 3 of them. That night had been Scots birthday, her father and Mrs Tracy had prepared a feast of a dinner to celebrate. But listening to the family laughing together, Johns hand on her knee under the table had made her feel sad and a reminder that it wouldn't be this way for a while. And she would miss it so much.

After wishing Scott a happy birthday, She had excused her self from desert and made her way down to the beach.

She had been walking along the golden sands of the island for a while, the noise from the house gone to be replaced by the waves gently lapping at her toes as the tide came in. The sun was beginning to set in the sky casting an orange glow around her while the cool breeze blew through her hair.

Sitting herself down in the sand, she closed her eyes letting the warmth spread though her. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there, but the once orange sky, was now a dark blue, a few stars out already in the sky.

She could sense he was behind her, she always could, John joked that it was most properly his aftershave and she would laugh, but deep inside she knew it was something, a feeling, that she always got when he was around. Love?

Tilting her head up to look at him she asked, 'which one is it?

John sat down on the sand behind her pulling her to that she was leaning against him, his legs stretched out either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder,

'Can you see those two stars which look as though they are next to each other?

Raising his arm he pointed to the ones he meant. Flowing his direction she searched until she saw what he meant. 'I see them'.

'Well the top one is a star that we called Lucy' he told her, putting his arm back around her waist, Tintin's arms resting on top of his. 'And the one underneath it is Thunderbird 5'.

They continued to sit there in silence, watching as the waves crashed against the sand. And more stars began to shine.

'I'm going to miss you.' She told him still looking up to space. ' Think you could send me a postcard' she teased, turning in his arms to see his face.

'Sure, I'll write thing's like… weathers lovely, enjoying the night life, wish you were here, Missing you.' he hugged her tighter, placing a kiss on her forehead. 'Love you.'

'Love you too'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening the cupboard she took out a mug and the jar of drinking chocolate. That night at the beach had one of the best last nights together, giving her some thing to remember as she spent the nights alone.

Last nights hadn't been one of those moments. A prank that Gordon had played on the both of them had backfired, exhaustion from two night rescues and a conversation with his father that had not gone well, had resulted in them not only snapping at Gordon, but also with each other and things being said.

The morning after John had left for space while Tintin was still asleep. And now the guilt over what she had said was slowly beginning to eat at her.

As Tintin carried her mug of hot chocolate up to the stairs and back to bed. A beeping noise from the living room caught her attention and she turned to the office to see John's eyes flashing from his portrait on the wall.

'What can I do for you John? She asked in her most professional manner, though she couldn't help that feeling as it coursed though her body at the sight of him.

'Well I had a very important message, one that couldn't wait till morning.' He told her, looking as tired as she did. He too had said some things during there argument, and a million miles away from home, those words were starting to eat at him.

'Oh, I'll get Mr Tracy' she told him, moving over to the house control panels so she could patch him through to Mr Tracy's room.

Hurt filled her chest that he hadn't even acknowledge her, not even a hello. Grapping her drink she from the desk she began to make her way to the room. Before the tears could fall.

'Hey tin tin, come back,' John called from the portrait.

She took a deep breath, composing herself. 'Anything else I can do for you John? She asked turning back to him.

'No. I just wanted to tell father about a storm about to hit Russia, it looks although it may hit a few towns and cities in the morning, best to be on alert'.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping? Asked Tintin taking a sip from her drink.

'I could ask you the same question' he told her.

'Was having trouble sleeping, thought that a warm drink might help' she told him as she sat down on the leather armchair.

'Great minds think alike' he told her holding up his mug to the screen.

'John, I'm sorry about what I said the night you left, I didn't mean any of it'. She told him, rolling the warm mug in her hands. 'Sorry'.

'I'm glad you didn't mean it, cause I didn't mean what I said either. I was just tried and mad at my dad and Gordo, and rather then confront them, I took it out on you. Forgive me for being such an idiot?

'I forgive you' she told him smiling up at him.

He breathed a sigh of release, one that he wasn't aware that he was holding.

'How did you know I would be up? She asked, smiling at how much relaxed he suddenly looked.

'Because you never sleep the first night I'm away,' he replied with a small smirk.

'You think very highly of yourself, to think that I would be losing sleep over you.' She lied knowing that it was completely true.

'Well I am, I always you miss you the first night I am away'.

'Just the first' she asked with a smile.

'The first is the hardest.'

'Yeah it sure is. Have you had time to unpack your food supply yet? She asked trying to lift the mood a little

He smiled at her and held up the already opened packet of mints to the screen 'first thing I did when I got here. This is just the first chance I've gotten to relax and enjoy it' he told her.

'Did Alan leave it a mess again?

'I can never figure out how he can make such a mess when there's not that much up here.' He said trying to stiff a yawn.

'Well look's like you have had enough spring cleaning for tonight, to bed with you.'

She ordered him.

He chuckled 'You look so cute giving orders all the way down there on earth'.

'Listen Tracy, if you're not in bed within the next 15 minutes, I will have to resort to drastic measures.' She warned, giving him her most stern look.

'You going to highjack Thunderbird 3 and come up to tuck me in? He suggested.

'No, I'll go and tell your grandma that you're out of bed'. She threatened, knowing that all the Tracy men would forever me afraid of their tiny grandma's wrath.

'Okay, okay you win, I'll be a good little boy and go to bed'. He laughed. 'You don't play fare Tin, using a guy's grandmother against him'.

'I do it because I care. Although, stealing Thunderbird 3 and coming to see you might be fun'. She pondered with a smile, 'such a small little rocket, I'm sure no one would even notice it was gone'.

He laughed along with her.

'Off to bed then, I give you a call tomorrow' Tintin said.

'Night tin'.

'Goodnight John'.

Getting up from the Mr Tracy's chair, she went over to turn the link off.

'Oh wait' he called 'I forgot to tell you the message'.

'About the storm?

'No the important one' he told her.

'And what's that? She asked.

'That I love you'.

'I love you too' she replied a wide smile crossing on the features.

'And Happy Anniversary'

'Happy anniversary' blowing him a kiss, she switched off the link and watched as the picture went back to John in his uniform.

Hitting the light switch as she left the office, she made her way back to their room, alone, thousand of miles apart from her husband while he did his duty. Knowing that in just 4 week he would be in her arms again. But for now just knowing that he was okay would help her sleep a little better. Her thumb rubbing the gold band on her finger as she drifted of to sleep. The same ring that he had placed on her finger 3 years ago and made her his Mrs Tracy.

The End


End file.
